


The Ol' Hairy Eyeball

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: All the Tien/Yamcha prompts I've done on Tumblr and not posted here.





	1. Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "29 (Come over here and make me.) and 99 (You got a cute butt.) writing print for Tiencha"

Yamcha groaned and threw his arm over his face. “What time is it?”

Tenshinhan rubbed his eyes and groped for the alarm clock’s off button. “Time to get up.”

“Absolutely not.” Yamcha burrowed further into the sheets, pulling them over his head. “It’s ass-o’clock in the morning and I didn’t sign up for this.”

“You’re the one who decided to marry a farmer,” Tenshinhan reminded him. Yamcha felt the mattress shift as Tenshinhan stood up. “If you don’t want to get up, fine, but I’m not staying here. Chiaotzu and I have chores.”

“Ugh, don’t be like that.” Yamcha rolled onto his stomach and peeked out of the blankets. “I’ll get up at a time that human beings were meant to be awake at and make you breakfast. That’s the deal.”

Tenshinhan leaned over and pressed his lips to the tiny part of Yamcha’s forehead that was exposed. “That’s the spirit. Go back to sleep.”

Yamcha propped himself up on an elbow and watched Tenshinhan move about their bedroom. He still couldn’t quite believe this was his life now. It had scarcely been a month since the wedding, even less since they returned from their honeymoon, and if someone had asked Yamcha a few years ago if he thought he’d ever marry Tenshinhan…his answer would have been a solid no. But he’d never been so glad to be wrong in his life.

“Quit staring at my butt.”

Yamcha smirked up at him. “Oh, sorry, it’s just that you’ve got a cute butt. Can’t help but stare.”

Tenshinhan blushed exactly the way Yamcha predicted. “Shut up.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Yamcha’s grin widened when Tenshinhan swallowed. He sat up a little further. “Come on, Tenshinhan. Give us a kiss.”

And he did.


	2. Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "The 'Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but i still think that’s really cute’ AU' for Tiencha"

“Dude, you take him.”

“No! I took the last weirdo! It’s your turn!”

“We’ll make Goku do it!”

“Are you kidding? Goku’s job is in the back of the shop for a _reason_. Do you want a repeat of the whole thing with that Pilaf guy?”

Yamcha poked his head out of the doorway from the kitchen to the service counter and flashed the man waiting there his best customer service smile. “So sorry for the holdup, just one moment.” He ducked back inside and glared down at his coworker. “If Chi-Chi was here, she’d make you do it!”

“Well she’s _not_ here,” Krillin retorted, folding his arms, “and _you’re_ the manager, so _you_ should deal with him!”

Grumbling, Yamcha turned back to the doorway and tried to loosen his shoulders. “If I survive this, I’m killing you.”

“Go get him.” Krillin gave Yamcha an encouraging swat to the back. “Godspeed, you brave bastard.”

“I hate you.” Striding out to the counter, Yamcha did his best to smile. “Hi there, sorry for the holdup! Welcome to the Ox and Monkey Bakeshop, what can I get for you today?”

On the other side of the counter, the man glowered. Yamcha wavered, but held firm. He was just a regular guy. Sure, he looked scary with that third eye tattooed on his forehead and his shaved head and his long dark green jacket. And the fact that he hadn’t so much as cracked a smile once since he entered the shop wasn’t helping. Not to mention how huge and intimidating he was.

…Yamcha was supposed to be going over the reasons why he _shouldn’t_ be afraid, right?

“Yeah, uh.” The man’s voice was low and clear, and he didn’t look Yamcha in the eyes as he spoke. “I need a strawberry shortcake.”

Yamcha blinked. “Oh. Alright. We sell them in slices or whole cakes; which would you prefer?” Strawberry shortcake? Seriously? He’d half expected a guy like this to go more for something like a cheesecake or one of their giant brownies. Or fudge. Or something that wasn’t light and sweet and airy like strawberry shortcake.

“Um, just one serving.” He pointed at the tiny tables next to the window. “Can I sit there and eat it?”

“Oh! Of course!” Yamcha gestured towards their seating area. “If you’d like to have a seat, I can bring it over to you. Would you like anything to drink with it?”

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a change purse, and Yamcha bit his lip. It was tiny and bright blue with the Chinese symbol for “crane” embroidered on it in white and it didn’t match the rest of him at all. He dug through it, and Yamcha heard a few coins rattle, and the man’s shoulders slumped a little. “I think I’ll just get the shortcake today, thanks.”

“Mm.” Yamcha pulled a plate from one of the cupboards behind the counter. “Well, if you’ll have a seat, sir, I’ll bring you your cake right away.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled, hurrying over to a table and sitting down like he was afraid if he took too long someone would tell him he couldn’t have the cake. Yamcha kept an eye on him as he carefully slid a slice of shortcake onto the plate and poured a pot of hot water. He looked so out of place in the sweet little bakery, looking around like he’d get in trouble just for being there. Yamcha got the feeling he’d had a pretty rough life.

“Here you go,” he said, setting the plate down and beaming at him. “Oh, and here’s a pot of tea. On the house.”

The man’s head snapped up to look at him. “I don’t want charity–”

“And you won’t get any,” Yamcha replied smoothly, folding his arms. “You just so happen to be our hundredth customer today, so you get a free pot of tea with any bakery purchase.” He winked and started heading towards the counter again. He felt pretty good about himself. It wasn’t every day he got a chance to do something nice for a total stranger.

“Tenshinhan.”

Yamcha paused, blinked, turned back. “Pardon?”

The man had his head down, but Yamcha could see his cheeks were pink. “My name. It’s Tenshinhan.” He glanced up at Yamcha with a smirk. “In case you need to document the name of your hundredth customer somewhere or something.”

It was the first smile Tenshinhan had given since he came in, and it wasn’t a kind one. But it still made Yamcha’s stomach flutter. “Um. Okay. Well, Tenshinhan, if you need anything else, let me know.” He turned away again, pressing a hand to his red face. Oh, boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by no1fan15: ">W> I saw your tags on that job AU post. SO. Since I'm way to tired to think properly? how about the first phone sex operator AU (sex phone line ‘I called you because I was curious and wow you have a very soothing voice can you please sing me to sleep’ AU) with tiencha? (( prob yams calling, may or may not be drunk, Tien can sing pretty well who knew ))"
> 
> Not actually NSFW even if the viewpoint character is a phone sex operator!

Honestly, Tien had had worse jobs.

Yes, it had been awkward at first. And sure, it could be a little gross to hear the obvious sounds of someone touching themselves over the phone line. But the pay was good, and he could do it from home, he never had to have anyone else ever see him or touch him, he could pretty well set his own hours. And, he was finding, there were people who really liked his voice.

Like this guy.

“Um,” the man swallowed before continuing, “this is the Puff-Puff Hotline, right?”

“That’s right,” Tien said, keeping his voice as low as he could. People really liked that for some reason. “I’m Tien. What’s your name?”

“I-I–it’s Yamcha,” he stammered. Tien tapped his fingers on his knee. Inexperienced, possibly a virgin, _definitely_ never called a sex hotline before. “I, um, I’ve never done this before,” Yamcha said, confirming Tien’s suspicions. “I mean I’ve had phone sex before but I–it was with my girlfriend, I’ve never done anonymous.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tien assured him. “You just relax and we’ll have a little fun.”

“Thanks.” Yamcha let out a breath and Tien felt a smile creep over his face. He seemed like a sweet guy. “You have a nice voice.”

“Thank you.” Tien laid it on thick for him, practically purring out his thanks. Yamcha’s breath caught and he grinned. Perfect. Maybe he could keep him on the line for a while and get a nice bonus out of–

“Would you sing me to sleep?”

Tien stalled. “Pardon?” This wasn’t part of his job, he didn’t–he’d never been–

“It’s just,” Yamcha added, “I really mostly called because I was curious, you know? I’d never called a sex line before and–well, my friend Krillin suggested you guys and I thought I’d check you out. But I don’t really want to do that kind of stuff right now, I think–I think I’m too nervous to get too far.” He laughed nervously. “But I really like your voice, so I was wondering if you–if you’d sing to me.” He swallowed again. “If you’re okay with that.”

“I–guess.” Tien rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a weird night, he could feel it. “Any particular song?”

“Do you know Jim Croce?”

Tien shook his head. “Sure, alright. Get yourself comfortable, I guess.” His professionalism was slipping rapidly, but he didn’t think anyone could blame him–this was definitely the weirdest request he’d ever gotten, and that included the guy who wanted to call Tien “daddy.”

There was a rustling from the other end of the line, then Yamcha’s voice came back. “Okay, whenever you’re ready.”

Tien took a deep breath. “ _If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I’d like to do…_ ”

His voice mercifully held out. Tien didn’t think he was a very good singer, no matter how many compliments people gave him about his voice. But Yamcha didn’t complain. It was weird, just hearing normal breathing from the other end of the line instead of awkward moaning or disappointing dirty talk. A nice change, if Tien was honest, but definitely weird.

“ _I’ve looked around enough to know that you’re the one I want to go through time with._ ” Tien cleared his throat when he’d finished the song, but didn’t say anything, waiting for Yamcha to make the first sound.

There was nothing from Yamcha’s end for a long moment. “Yamcha?” Tien asked. “Are you still there?” He checked his phone display; they were still connected. “Hello?”

And then there it was: the unmistakable sound of snoring. Tien groaned. He’d put his client to sleep. So much for keeping him on the line for a long time. Although he _had_ done what Yamcha had asked. So that was good. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered before hanging up. Maybe Yamcha had just been really tired, or maybe he really did sing him to sleep.

Either way, when Yamcha called back the next night, he wasn’t too surprised.


	4. Hold This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "Could you do a Tien x Yamcha?"

“Hey, Tien, hold something for me.”

Tien looked over at his boyfriend of all of an hour and a half. Yamcha was grinning, but not holding anything. “Um, sure,” Tien said. He held out his hands. “What do you want me to hold?”

Instead of answering, Yamcha grabbed Tien’s hand and held it between them swinging it back and forth with a huge, ridiculous grin on his face. Tien looked at their hands, then back at Yamcha’s face, and suddenly it dawned on him what Yamcha had done.

He snorted and tugged a now giggling Yamcha into his side. “You could’ve just asked.”


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "Are you still doing prompt requests? Could I have #28 Jealous kiss with Tenshinhan/Yamcha please?"

“…Or there’s Alice from the farmer’s market. She was _totally_ into you.”

Tenshinhan shook his head. “No, she wasn’t.”

“Dude, she totally was.” Yamcha nudged his friend’s arm. “You’re completely blind when it comes to that stuff but she was laying the moves on _thick_ last week. You should ask her out.”

“I’m not asking her out. Or any of the other girls you’ve been telling me about for the last hour.” Tenshinhan shook his head. “I don’t want to go out with any of them, so what’s the point?”

Yamcha threw his hands up in defeat. “Alright, fine, you old stick in the mud. If you’re going to be like that, then fine.” He collapsed against the back of the couch. “Try to do something nice for someone and he shoots you down,” he muttered under his breath. “Maybe _I’ll_ ask Alice out, see how you like that.”

Something in Tenshinhan’s stomach twisted. He didn’t like the idea of Yamcha asking someone else out.

He reached out and grabbed Yamcha’s shoulder, yanking him towards himself and jamming their lips together. Yamcha let out a muffled yelp and jerked away, eyes wide. “Wh-what–”

“Maybe I’m looking for something a little closer to home.” Tenshinhan folded his arms and looked away.


	6. Turtle Moron, Crane Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by spiritbathbomb: "#19: villain kiss with Tien/Yamcha"

Yamcha. What a name. A frivolous sounding name for a frivolous looking man.

Tenshinhan cast a judgemental eye over Yamcha and told Chiaotzu to match them together for the first round. He would be his. Tenshinhan didn’t care so much about the other Turtle School students–Goku was the important one, according to his masters, but he didn’t really see it, and the bald one–well, he knew looks could be deceiving, but surely Chiaotzu could handle him. No, he wanted Yamcha.

He wanted to see what he was made of, what made him so confident, so cocky, even though he knew he was the weakest of the Turtle School. Tenshinhan watched him as he talked with his fellow students, saw the dirty glares he’d send Tenshinhan’s way. That was fine. He had nothing but contempt for them, too.

But then–there it was, a casual wink, a cheery wave over his shoulder, and Tenshinhan’s tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He wanted something, in that moment as Yamcha passed him with a glare, and without thinking he reached out and took it.

Yamcha’s eyes were wide when Tenshinhan grabbed his arm and pressed a kiss to his lips, and he struggled away from him fairly easily. Tenshinhan was impressed.

“What the hell was–” Yamcha scrubbed at his lips with the back of his hand as though hoping to wash away what had just happened.

Tenshinhan breezed past him, trying not to show how he was panicking over what he’d just done and, more importantly, _why_ he’d just done it. “See you in the ring,” he said.

He was going to break Yamcha for making him be weak for that one moment. He swore it on the honour of the Crane School.


	7. Bring Me To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by no1fan15: "Kiss meme - 26 (kiss of life) - Tiencha - GIMME"

“No, no no no no no no…”

Yamcha scrambled over the rubble to where he’d last seen Tenshinhan. His blood was frozen, his hands shaking, whatever asshole they’d been fighting completely forgotten. “You’re fine, you’re okay,” he said, not sure who he was reassuring, “don’t worry, everything will be alright…”

He flung boulders aside like they were nothing, digging frantically through the mess and the rubble, fingernails cracked and bleeding from the rough treatment. Tenshinhan was fine. He’d be fine, of course he’d be fine, why wouldn’t he be? They’d gotten out of worse scrapes before, he’d survived Buu’s Human Extinction Attack for crying out loud, a little thing like getting thrown into a mountain wouldn’t kill him. But Yamcha couldn’t calm down until he made sure for himself.

His pulse throbbed in his ears, blocking out the sounds of everything around him. All he could focus on was clearing the rocks and finding Tenshinhan.

And suddenly there he was, bleeding badly from several cuts and scrapes, one especially bad one seeping from a wound on his head. Yamcha carefully took Tenshinhan’s face in his hands, checking him for signs of spinal damage before trying to rouse him. “Tenshinhan, wake up. Come on, you’re okay, we’ll get you a Senzu–or maybe to Dende, yeah, we’ll get you to Dende and everything’ll be fine, Goku’s here, he’s gonna handle this guy, come on, wake up…”

Tenshinhan didn’t move. His head fell back when Yamcha pulled him into a sitting position and Yamcha choked back a sob. “No, you’re not dead, you’re not _allowed_ to be dead, you _asshole_ , not before I–before I could–”

He cradled Tenshinhan’s head and pushed their lips together. Kami, he couldn’t have picked a worse time, Tenshinhan was–now he’d never know how Yamcha–

“Yamcha?”

The name was murmured against Yamcha’s lips and Yamcha’s eyes snapped open. He moved away to see that Tenshinhan’s eyes were open, _wide_ open, and maybe that head wound wasn’t as bad as it first looked, because the colour was coming back to his face full force. He swallowed. “What–you–”

“We can talk about it later,” Yamcha interrupted, pulling Tenshinhan into a hug and burying his face in his shoulder. “Right now you need to get to Dende.”

“I…I don’t think I can get there on my own.” Tentatively, Tenshinhan’s arms wrapped around Yamcha’s shoulders. “Carry me?”

Yamcha felt a smile grow across his face. “All you ever had to do was ask.”


	8. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by z-paladin: "29 (giggly kiss) Tiencha? (I shall break the angst cycle with these nerds!)"

“B-but you can’t be in love with me!” Yamcha’s hands clenched into fists. “Th-that’s–that’s not how this _works_ , Tenshinhan!”

“I didn’t–” Tenshinhan faltered. He looked at the ground, forcing himself to relax his shoulders. “I didn’t expect you to return my feelings, Yamcha. I just–I didn’t feel like it was fair to have us keep dancing around the subject like this. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced my feelings on you; I won’t bring it up again–”

“What? No!” Yamcha grabbed Tenshinhan’s hands. “That’s not what I meant at all! Look at me, Tien.”

Tenshinhan swallowed. It was so strange to hear the nickname from anyone other than Chiaotzu, and Yamcha knew that, he had to know that, and he used it anyway because he also knew it made Tenshinhan happy. He looked up and Yamcha was–he was smiling. Grinning from ear to ear. That couldn’t be right.

“I love you too, you dolt,” Yamcha giggled, leaning forward to give Tenshinhan a kiss.


	9. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nerdpatrole: "For the request thing, some fluffy Tiencha? lol I'm not sure how to word it XD"

The other side of the bed was empty when Yamcha woke up, but that was nothing new. It was what he’d signed up for by marrying a farmer, after all. Puar was curled up at the foot of the bed, tail wrapped around her nose and still asleep. Yamcha rolled over and fumbled for the clock on his bedside table, squinting blearily at it. It was still early, only around quarter after seven, but if he was going to get his surprise ready for when Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu got in from the fields, he’d have to get up now.

Groaning, Yamcha returned the clock to its table and rubbed his face. He’d never been a morning person, even when he was younger. He dragged his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, stretching and giving a satisfied grunt when his back cracked. Slowly, he dragged himself to his feet and set about getting dressed.

If Yamcha looked out the window, he could just make out Tenshinhan in the distance, tossing rocks out of the field. It was tempting to hang around by the window and watch, or even go out and join him, sit on the little wall around the field and catcall every time Tenshinhan’s arms moved in a particularly enticing way. But he had a job to do this morning, so he shuffled to the door and took the stairs slowly.

The first thing he did was turn on the coffeemaker. If he was going to survive being awake this early, he was going to need coffee. Lots of it. He groggily stared at the calendar on the wall, at the date circled in red. Even tired as he was, it brought a smile to his face.

Yamcha had had a lot of weird and horrible things happen to him in his life. He’d broken up with his longtime girlfriend. He’d fought alongside his friends to protect the planet he called home, only to finally realise just how far behind he was in terms of strength. He’d fought demons and monsters and aliens from outer space. Hell, Yamcha had died, not once, but _twice_. It was safe to say his life had been one hell of a ride.

But it hadn’t been all bad, not by any means. He’d met and fought alongside people he could trust, people he loved, people he knew loved him just as much. He’d come back from the dead, not once, but twice. And these last couple of years had been some of the happiest he’d ever had.

So when Tenshinhan came inside, covered in sweat and grime, and saw the table covered in an enormous breakfast that would put a Saiyan appetite to shame, the look he gave Yamcha made everything absolutely worth it. Yamcha crossed the room to kiss his cheek. “Happy anniversary. I love you.”


	10. Host Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "120 "I can't stay long" with Tien/Yamcha if you want to?"

Yamcha kept his face as passive as he could, doing his best to give his Customer Smile despite wanting to scream for the next ten years. “W-well well,” he stammered through gritted teeth, “fancy meeting you here.”

Tenshinhan stood straight and tall, hands neutral at his sides, surveying the host club with an amused if critical eye. He stood out from the crowd of patrons in a big way–he was at least half a foot taller than most of them, built like a tank, bald, and _incredibly male_. Yamcha tried to glance around discreetly for the shift manager–surely she could help him find one of the hosts working tonight who took both male and female customers. Usually Yamcha knew who was working off the top of his head, having a great memory for things like that, but with his best friend suddenly appearing at his place of work his brain was a little bit fried.

“Nice place,” Tenshinhan commented. Yamcha couldn’t tell if he was mocking Yamcha or not, but he sounded genuinely complimentary, so Yamcha let it slide. Tenshinhan fixed his gaze on Yamcha again and cracked a smile for the first time since he’d arrived. “I can’t stay long, but I was in the area and wondered if this was the club you work at. Guess I was right.”

“Yeah, I guess you were,” Yamcha muttered, looking away. Fantastic. Now that Tenshinhan knew where Yamcha worked, he was going to be a constant thorn in his side for however long Yamcha worked there. He’d gently ribbed Yamcha about his host club job when he first got it, but now that he knew exactly which one it was…he was definitely going to come back often just to annoy Yamcha.

Tenshinhan held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “Take it easy. I just popped in to say hello; I’m not here to solicit any services or anything. I haven’t got time today. Maybe next time, though, you can show me the ropes.”

Yamcha opened his mouth to reply, to say he didn’t take male customers, but some of his coworkers did, to tell Tenshinhan to _never come back here ever again if he knew what was good for him_ , to tell him to stay because he could use the tips. But suddenly his shift manager _finally_ appeared at his elbow, arms folded. “Yamcha, I pay you to serve customers, not chat with friends.” She eyed Tenshinhan suspiciously. “Unless he _is_ a customer?”

“Nope,” Yamcha declared loudly, taking Tenshinhan by the elbow and leading him towards the door. “Just a friend. And he was just leaving, right Tenshinhan?”

Chuckling, Tenshinhan detached himself from Yamcha and held up a hand again. “Alright, alright, I’m going.” He turned to the manager with a smile. “This is a lovely establishment you’ve got here. I’ll be sure to come back when I’ve got more time.” She smiled back at him, and he turned back to Yamcha. “Have fun at work. I’ll see you later.”

“Please don’t,” Yamcha muttered, shutting the door behind him.


	11. In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "57 (We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain), 78 (Can you be romantic for once?) and 100 (I’m sorry, but that was adorable) for Tiencha?"

Rain was pouring down the back of Tien’s neck, soaking his clothes through and making him shiver. The air around him was chilly and wet and thunder rumbled overhead, and when he’d first stepped outside all he wanted to do was get home so he could get warm and dry again.

Yamcha, apparently, had other ideas, as he’d immediately grabbed Tien by the front of his shirt and dragged him down a nearby alleyway before crashing their lips together.

Tien allowed it for a moment, because Yamcha’s body was warm against his, before pushing him away. “Yamcha, what the hell.”

Yamcha grinned wolfishly at him. “Making out with you. What’s it look like?” With that, he leaned in again, this time prying Tien’s lips open and pressing him closer to the wall.

Fingers brushed at Tien’s waist and he struggled away again. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s pouring rain right now.”

“Mm-hm.” Yamcha lifted Tien’s shirt and ran his warm fingers up his cold sides.

Tien choked for a moment–that felt so _good_. “B-but–we’re getting soaked.”

“A little rain never hurt anyone.” Yamcha’s eyes were lidded, seductive, his hands caressing Tien’s skin gently.

“We could get struck by lightning,” Tien said, pointing to the sky. As if on cue, thunder rumbled in the distance. “But you want to kiss in the rain.”

“Please,” Yamcha scoffed. “It’s not like we’re making out in midair like that one time. If lightning’s going to hit anything, it’ll be something way higher up than us.” He peppered soft kisses along Tien’s jaw, and Tien’s head tilted back slightly of its own accord. “Come on, Tien,” he murmured. “Can’t you be romantic for once?”

“M-making out in the rain isn’t– _hah_ –romantic.” Tien struggled to keep his voice as Yamcha’s lips and fingers kept up their attack. “We’re going to get sick.”

“Mm, and then we’ll have to spend _all day_ in bed together.” Yamcha moved to Tien’s neck, where he _knew_ he was most sensitive, the bastard, and bit down gently. “In fact, we should do that even if we don’t get sick.”

Tien swallowed and pulled Yamcha out from his neck, holding his face in place to look him in the eyes. “Yamcha, please,” he begged, “let’s go home and continue this there.” Yamcha’s hands brushed over Tien’s chest and he stalled. “P-please,” he breathed. A squeak of surprise left him when Yamcha’s fingers found a nipple and started teasing. “Yamcha, I’m– _ah_ –”

Yamcha giggled and removed his hands, and Tien could breathe and think again. “I’m sorry, but that was adorable.” He brought his hand up to cup Tien’s face and kissed him again, softer this time. “I didn’t want to wait until we got home.”

“W-well–” Tien bit his lip. “There’s a hotel just up the street.”

Yamcha’s grin turned predatory again. “I like the way you think.”


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "If you are still doing the drabbles, 37 (I had a dream about you) with Tiencha?"

“I had a dream about you last night,” Tien murmured into Yamcha’s ear.

Yamcha shivered in Tien’s arms and leaned back against him. “Yeah?”

“Mm.” Tien pressed a kiss to Yamcha’s neck. “Want to hear about it?” His hand wandered down Yamcha’s chest to play with the button on his pants, and he grinned when Yamcha’s breath caught in his throat.

“Y-yeah,” Yamcha breathed. “Tell me.”

Tien wrapped his wandering hand back around Yamcha’s hips and pulled him back against him. “I don’t know, I’ve never been one for words. How about I just show you instead?”


	13. Take Notes, Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "Ok how about 41 (take notes, sweetheart) Tiencha?"

Yamcha twisted at the waist, smiling in satisfaction when he felt his back crack. He’d passed all his preliminaries with ease, and now he was eager to face Krillin and Goku in the semifinals. Finally, some _real_ opponents.

A condescending chuckle came from behind him and he grimaced. Turning, he saw the taller Crane School student–what was his name? Tenshinhan?–leaning against a wall a few feet away, watching Yamcha with a patronizing smirk. “Like what you see?” Yamcha spat. What a creep.

“Very much.” Tenshinhan pushed off the wall and wandered towards Yamcha, still smirking. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re still incredibly inferior to a student of Tsuru-senin. But for a Turtle School student, you’re not bad.” His smile was malicious and Yamcha couldn’t take his eyes off it. “But that’s not saying much.”

“You saying you can do better?” Yamcha challenged. It sounded stupid the moment the words left his lips; of _course_ that was what Tenshinhan was saying.

Tenshinhan grabbed the front of Yamcha’s gi and pulled him forward, crumpling the _kame_ symbol in his fist. There was a metaphor in that, but Yamcha couldn’t focus on it with Tenshinhan’s grinning face right in front of him. His heart pounded–what the hell was Tenshinhan going to do? “Watch and learn, turtle boy,” he growled, his smirk never wavering. “Let a real martial artist show you how it’s done.”

“I already have,” Yamcha snapped, shoving Tenshinhan away. He looked surprised that Yamcha could actually move him. Surprised and impressed. Good. Bastard. “Maybe you’ve heard of him; his name’s Muten Roshi.”

To his surprise, Tenshinhan actually laughed. It wasn’t even a condescending laugh either, he’d genuinely found Yamcha funny.

It was…weirdly attractive.

“That’s adorable,” Tenshinhan said, turning away. “Well, my next match is about to start. Feel free to take notes, sweetheart.” He was gone before Yamcha could retort, leaving him with a twisting feeling in his gut.


	14. A Friend Thing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by no1fan15: "TWAS MY B-DAY ON WENDSDAY AND J JUST GOT BACK FROM A CON AND I'M FEELING GOOD SO I'D LIKE TO REQUEST SOME WRITING MY DUDE (( Sometimes i feel like i wanna make out with you is that a friend thing to do?, tiencha ))"

Tien had his chin in one hand and was scrutinizing Yamcha’s face. Yamcha wasn’t sure when he’d started it, but he hadn’t stopped even after Yamcha noticed. Yamcha cleared his throat. “Dude, I’m flattered, but honestly it’s getting a little weird.”

Tien blinked a few times and sat up, his eyes focusing on Yamcha’s. “Sorry?”

“You’re staring.” Yamcha pointed at his face. “I mean, I know I’m pretty and all, but you’ve been studying my face for like…five minutes.”

To his surprise, Tien blushed. “I didn’t mean to. I was thinking.”

“Yeah, I could tell from the smoke coming out your ears.” Yamcha grinned when Tien glared at him. “What about?”

Tien immediately clammed up, looking down at his lap and hunching his shoulders. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“Well, now I _have_ to know.” Yamcha plopped next to him at the table and threw an arm around his shoulder. “We’re friends, right? You can tell me.”

He felt Tien’s muscles tense under his arm. “I–look, sometimes I feel like–like I want to make out with you, is that a friend thing to do?”

Blood drained from Yamcha’s face. “You…what?”

“It’s not, is it.” Tien shifted away, keeping his eyes down. “I don’t know, I just–I keep looking at you and wanting to kiss you and–” He cleared his throat, still not looking at Yamcha. “I want to do things that aren’t– _friendship_ things. Is that weird?”

“Tien,” Yamcha said, voice shaking, “you have a crush on me?”

“I–” Tien choked, blushed, glanced up at Yamcha. “I think so. Yes.”

Yamcha bit his lip and watched Tien’s eyes follow the movement. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was hyperaware of everywhere their bodies met–his arm still around Tien’s shoulders, their thighs pressed together, Tien’s shoulder lightly brushing Yamcha’s chest where he’d been pulled in. Memories jumbled together in Yamcha’s mind–memories of Tien being just a little too touchy-feely and Yamcha reciprocating without thinking, Yamcha always seeking Tien out when he was upset and Tien only allowing himself to be found by Yamcha, all the times Yamcha had found himself making excuses to touch Tien, whether it was for sparring or just a friendly pat on the back.

Shakily, Yamcha raised his other hand and placed it on Tien’s cheek. He gave him the best smile he could manage, but it felt wobbly and nervous on his face. “How about you kiss me,” he said, “and we see where it goes from there?”


	15. Indecent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "Tien/Yamcha: “If you’re going to dress like that, I’m not going to let you out of my sight.” (because Tien is the walking embodiment of 'hey, guys, check out my muscles', after all)"

“You’re not seriously wearing that, are you?”

Tien scowled at Yamcha. “What’s wrong with the way I dress?”

Yamcha gestured at Tien’s shirt. “That, for starters. If you’re going to dress like that, I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”

“What?” Tien looked down at his shirt. It was just a plain white tank top, formfitting and comfortable. “It’s just a shirt.”

“Just _look_ at it.” Yamcha reached out, then pulled back, apparently thinking better of it. “You’re just–you’re just showing off. Look, it totally frames your–just _look_ at it.”

“I _am_ looking!” Tien folded his arms, frustrated. “Just tell me what you mean!”

“Ugh, don’t do that, it just shows them off more!” Yamcha threw his hands up, exasperated. “Look, your–your tits, man, it shows off your tits.”

Tien flushed. “It does _not_.”

“It does too! You fold your arms like that, it squishes them together and you just wanna…” Yamcha reached out and squeezed one of Tien’s pecs. Tien swallowed and blushed harder, but didn’t remove Yamcha’s hand. He stared at Yamcha, watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips. There was a faint pink stain to Yamcha’s cheeks and he moved his hand away, biting his lip. “You’re gonna have girls throwing themselves all over you if you go anywhere by yourself in that kind of outfit.” He tossed his head and grinned at Tien, any appearance of embarrassment gone. “I’m just saving you from yourself.”

Tien rolled his eyes, but kept his arms folded and shifted his stance. He watched Yamcha’s eyes track the movement of his chest. It was almost like Yamcha was the one who wanted to touch Tien like that, and Tien had _never_ had a girl try anything like that with him–not even Launch.

The weirdest part was that Tien wasn’t sure he’d mind if Yamcha did it again. But only if it was Yamcha. Anybody else he might not be so comfortable. Probably because he and Yamcha had been friends for so long, a friendship grown from rivalry, one of the strongest bonds Tien had ever made. So what if Yamcha was a little touchy-feely sometimes? He was just trying to help.

“If you say so,” Tien said with a shrug. “You think I should go change?”

“No,” Yamcha said immediately. “I mean, it’s your body, you choose what clothes go on it, you know? But I’ll be keeping an eye on you all day. J-just, you know. In case you need rescuing.” Yamcha swallowed. “And you should keep an eye on me too, okay? There’s gonna be cute girls here, and if any of them talk to me I might need you to rescue me.”

“Sure.” Tien tentatively reached out and awkwardly patted Yamcha’s shoulder. “Let’s get going then.”


	16. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "Dude, this is romantic as fuck.” For Tiencha??"

_Come upstairs ;)_

Yamcha stared blankly at the note on the kitchen table. It had been a long day. He was tired, he was sore, he was hungry, all he wanted to do was eat some instant noodles and fall asleep for a few months. And yet here was a note from Tien, complete with suggestive winky face. Yamcha sighed. He wasn’t up for a romp in the sheets, but he should at least go see what Tien wanted.

He dragged himself up the stairs, already dreading what laid for him in their room at the end of the hallway. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Tien. He just wasn’t up for anything more strenuous than a massage and a nap. Was that too much to ask?

There was another note taped to their bedroom door. _In the bathroom._ Yamcha blinked. Bathroom? What the hell was Tien doing waiting for him in the bathroom? He turned away from their bedroom and moved across the hall to the bathroom door instead. Hesitantly, he reached for the handle and opened the door.

The room had been decked out with candles and rose petals. Soft music played from a tiny radio sitting on the back of the toilet. The bathtub was full with steam slowly curling into the air, more petals floating gently on the water. In the middle of the whole thing was Tien, a towel around his waist, a smile on his face and two glasses of wine in his hands. He brightened when Yamcha came in. “Welcome home,” he said, holding out one of the glasses.

Yamcha’s jaw had dropped and he forced it to work again. “What–when–why–” Sort of.

Tien set the wine glasses on the edge of the bathtub and took Yamcha’s hands in his. “I know you’ve been having a rough time lately, so I thought I’d see if I could help.” He suddenly looked sheepish. “Unless you don’t like it?”

“What? No, I–dude, this is romantic as fuck.” Yamcha squeezed Tien’s hands as he gaped at his surroundings. “I just wasn’t expecting it. It surprised me, that’s all.”

“A nice surprise?” Tien asked hopefully.

Yamcha planted a kiss on Tien’s cheek. “The best.”

When he pulled back, Tien’s smile was back. “Good. Now come here and soak in the tub with me. I’ll wash your back.”


	17. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: "Tien and yamcha are trying to have some Quality Alone Time(tm) but keep getting interrupted by various dumb friends and their shenanigans and/or bullshit? Or maybe it's just Vegeta because he's hungry..."

“You’re beautiful.” Tien’s hand brushed Yamcha’s hair from his face before cupping his cheek, gazing down at him in wonder. “I can’t believe we’re finally together.”

Yamcha tittered nervously. “Sure took us long enough, huh?”

“More than long enough.” Tien ran his thumb over Yamcha’s scar, looking at him like he’d hung the stars. “I love you so much.”

Stepping forward, Yamcha put his hands on Tien’s shoulders and leaned forward, their lips centimeters apart. “I love you too. Now kiss me.”

Their lips had scarcely brushed when Yamcha’s apartment buzzer blared through their quiet moment, effectively destroying it. Yamcha jolted and flinched backwards, Tien scrambling to catch him. The buzzer sounded again, almost impatiently, and Yamcha stomped over to the receiver, jabbing the button. “What?” he snapped.

“Jeez, way to greet an old friend.” Bulma’s voice was staticky over the lousy connection. “Let me in, asshole, I’ve got news.”

~~~

Tien stumbled along behind Yamcha as he dragged him down the hallway. “Wait, hang on, slow down–”

“No, it’s fine, they won’t find us here.” Yamcha yanked Tien to him and pressed their mouths together in a searing kiss that left Tien’s head spinning. “If we don’t do something like this we’ll never get any peace,” he said when he pulled back. “They all know where we live and if we try to have any ‘us time’ at your place or mine one of them will show up to ruin it.”

“Okay, I concede the point but–” Tien shuddered as Yamcha grabbed him around the legs, wrapping them around Yamcha’s waist and carrying him down the hall. “Yamcha, this is your _ex-girlfriend’s house_.”

“So? What’s the problem? Bulma’s got rooms to spare, and I know where all of them are. No one’ll ever find us.” Yamcha nudged a door open with his hip and pressed Tien against the wall, legs still around Yamcha’s waist. “Now come _on_ , Tien.”

Tien had to admit, it was easy to forget their somewhat awkward circumstances when Yamcha’s tongue was in his mouth, their hips grinding together. He moaned into Yamcha’s mouth and clutched his hair, letting himself get lost in–

“Oi!”

Yamcha broke away from Tien, turning to glare at the man in the doorway. “Vegeta, fuck off, okay? We’re in the middle of something.”

Vegeta sneered at them. “Idiots. Deciding to have sex in someone else’s house. How could you not think you’d be found out?”

Yamcha ground his hips into Tien’s again, still glaring at Vegeta. “Go away.”

“Tell you what.” Vegeta’s grin widened. “Make me those sandwiches I like and I’ll _think_ about not telling Bulma what I caught you doing and where. Meet me in the kitchen in five minutes or the deal’s off.” He disappeared from the doorframe.

Yamcha hit his head against the wall with an audible _thunk_. “Fuck. Sorry, Tien.”

Tien petted Yamcha’s hair as he was gently set down. “Don’t be sorry. Vegeta’s an asshole. And I think I have a better plan, anyway.”

~~~

“I don’t know why we didn’t just do this in the first place,” Yamcha admitted as the hotel room door shut behind him. “It makes way more sense in hindsight.”

Tien shrugged. “What’s done is done. Now are you going to throw me down and ravish me or what?”

Yamcha grinned, eyes alight with want already. “Oh, hell yeah. All you had to do was ask.”

They somehow made it to the bedroom before most of their clothes were off, and then Yamcha was straddling Tien and pinning his arms over his head, and Tien was whining and moaning as Yamcha rolled their hips, and they were finally going to do this it was finally happening–

“What the hell are you doing?”

Yamcha dropped forward to bury his face in Tien’s chest with a frustrated groan. Tien glared over Yamcha’s shoulder at Piccolo, who had apparently climbed through the window somehow without them noticing. “Piccolo, we’re _trying_ to have some alone time.”

“You’re the ones who ditched our weekly training session,” Piccolo shot back, arms folded. “What, are we wrestling this week? Can I join in?”

“ _GET OUT!_ ” Yamcha bellowed, twisting to glare at Piccolo as well. Muttering under his breath about knowing when he’s not wanted, Piccolo climbed back through the window again. Yamcha sighed and turned back to Tien. “Did that kill the mood too much?”

Tien jerked his hips up. “I figure if we don’t do this now, we’re never going to get another second’s peace again.”

“Fair point,” Yamcha conceded, and his lips crashed into Tien’s again.


	18. There's Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by spiritbathbomb: "“the pair acting like the intimacy they shared at night never happened the next day” with Tiencha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care that this trope has been used to death you can have it when you pry it from mY COLD DEAD HANDS

“I’m really sorry.”

Tien shook his head. “I told you, it’s not your fault. Don’t worry about it.”

“Still.” Yamcha shook his head. “If I’d known they’d just give us a room with one bed, I would’ve–”

“Yamcha.” Tien took his friend by the shoulders. “It’s fine. We’re grown men. We can handle sharing a bed.”

It didn’t look to ease Yamcha’s nervousness any. He kept his eyes averted, wringing his hands. “You’re sure you’re okay with it? I can sleep on the floor, or we can sleep heads to feet, or–”

“Stop.” Tien frowned at Yamcha, gripping his shoulders tighter. “You don’t need to be so concerned with this. It’s just a bed. All we’re doing is sleeping. I think we’re both old enough to be able to share a bed without it being weird.”

Yamcha nodded, but he didn’t look convinced. “Right. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Tien released Yamcha’s shoulders and took a step back. “I’m going to get ready for bed. You should probably do the same–we have an early start tomorrow.”

~~~

Tien rolled onto his back for the two hundredth time and stared at the ceiling. He was an idiot. He’d honestly thought sharing a bed with Yamcha wouldn’t be a big deal. It wasn’t like they were a couple or anything.

But now he was the one lying awake, and now he could see where Yamcha’s objections had come from. Every time he moved he felt like he was disturbing Yamcha. The room was dead silent aside from Yamcha’s breathing. The bed wasn’t quite as wide as Tien first thought, and whenever Yamcha moved he brushed slightly against Tien. And Tien was too hot, but if he took off the covers he was too cold.

It had been a very, _very_ long time since Tien had had to share a bed with anyone. He’d forgotten how awkward it could really be.

“Hey, Tien?” Yamcha’s voice rasped through the quiet. “You awake?”

“Yeah,” Tien whispered back. Even though they were clearly both awake, it seemed wrong to break the silence with anything louder than a whisper. “What’s up?”

“Can’t sleep.” Yamcha sat up and moved closer to Tien. “Cold in here.”

Tien blinked at Yamcha in surprise. “Really? I’m too hot.”

“Hot damn,” Yamcha mumbled, and Tien shook his head. He sucked in a breath as Yamcha latched himself onto his side. “Holy shit, you’re a living space heater.” He draped an arm across Tien’s bare chest and tucked his face into Tien’s neck. “Hold me,” he demanded.

“Okay.” Tien was too tired to argue with Yamcha the Heat-Sucking Octopus. He slid an arm around Yamcha’s shoulders and pulled him closer, other hand resting on Yamcha’s bicep. “Go to sleep.”

“You too.” Yamcha’s breathing slowly evened out, and as Tien started to finally drift off too, he wondered what exactly they’d been so worked up over.

~~~

A disaster. That’s what the whole thing was.

Tien gently disentangled himself from Yamcha and rolled out of bed. Quietly, he hurried to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Why the hell had he thought any of this was a good idea? He and Yamcha weren’t supposed to get all cuddly and intimate with each other. That wasn’t what they _did_. They were best friends and eternal rivals, they were supposed to fight and hang out and go to baseball games together. Not fall asleep wrapped up in each others’ embrace.

He heard the alarm go off in the other room and thanked every deity he could think of–Beerus included–that he’d woken up before Yamcha so they didn’t wake up together like that. He rubbed at his eyes and took a calming breath. They just wouldn’t talk about it. And everything would work out.

When he came back into the bedroom, Yamcha was sitting up and stretching, blankets pooled at his waist and giving Tien a full view. He grinned at Tien. “Morning! Don’t know about you, man, but I slept like a rock!”

Tien tried to smile back. “Yeah,” he said. “Me too.”


	19. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by spiritbathbomb: " prompt 6 “You can’t kick me out! This is my bed!” with Tien/Yamcha"

“Hey, I can’t breathe here.”

Yamcha rolled to the side, off of Tien. “Breathing’s overrated.” He maneuvered Tien around so he could wrap his legs around Tien’s hips. “You want to go again?”

He grinned when Tien’s face flushed, from his crown to his chest. “N-no, I–once was enough for tonight. Thank you.” Yamcha suppressed his urge to laugh. Even now, after everything they’d done, Tien was still so formal. It was weirdly endearing. “If it’s okay with you, I just want to sleep.”

Yamcha pouted, but moved his legs and rolled Tien over to spoon against his back. “Oh, fine.” There would be other times, now. Just because this was their first didn’t mean it had to be their last. “But I’m not even tired.”

Tien pressed back against him and Yamcha’s smile widened. Tien felt so good in his arms. “Then go somewhere else. I’m sleeping.”

“Hey!” Yamcha sat up, leaning over Tien and glaring down at him. “You can’t kick me out! This is my bed!”

The smirk Tien gave him was no less triumphant for its sleepiness. “Mine too, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you want to help me out [here's a link](https://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/commissions)


	20. You're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by crazybunny02-blog: "Oh my God, you’re in love with him/her!” Tiencha?"

Yamcha folded his arms. “Look, B, some things need to be said.” She opened her mouth and he held up a hand. “No, just…let me say my piece, and then you can say yours, okay?” He took a breath. “Listen, I just–I’m sorry. I–when you and Vegeta–I reacted badly to that.” He gave a strangled laugh. “I mean, we weren’t even dating at that point, I had no right to be all jealous boyfriend or anything! But I was hurt, and I was angry, and I yelled and I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.”

“Yamcha, no.” Bulma took his hand and squeezed it. “You’re not the only one in the wrong there. I should’ve told you what happened.”

“No, it wasn’t my business! We were on a break–what we do on our breaks is our own business, you know?”

“Or _who_ we do,” she said, winking.

Despite himself, Yamcha snorted. “Oh my God, B, you’re awful.”

“Okay, look, apology accepted already.” Bulma smiled at him, and he was sort of proud that although her smile made him happy, it didn’t make his heart flutter like it used to. He really was as over her as he’d thought. “And hey, I’m sorry too. I’m sorry we were never able to make ‘us’ work like I’d thought we could.”

“Hey, that’s on both of us.” Yamcha shrugged. “We were just dumb teenagers, you know? What did we know?”

“Speak for yourself,” Bulma sniffed, “ _I_ was a certified genius at the age of three!”

Yamcha laughed. It felt good to finally get that off his chest. “You sure were. And, uh. Sorry that apology took so long. But, well, the end of the world has a way of bringing that kind of stuff out, huh?”

Bulma’s smile faltered. “Don’t say that. It’ll work out. It always has before.”

“Look, I didn’t really want to say anything.” Yamcha ran a hand through his hair–too short, again. “But with the Cell Games coming and everything…I mean, things look bad, Bulma. Real bad. Not to be a downer or anything but I’m pretty sure at least some of us aren’t going to come out of this alive. And I just wanted to get some stuff out, in case one of those people is me.”

“Goku will–”

“I don’t know that Goku _can_. Look at our track record against this thing! We did okay with his Imperfect form, and then Semi-Perfect showed up and it all went to shit–even Piccolo and Tien had a hard time with that. And now that he’s all Perfect I don’t know if even Goku can handle it. Even _Goku_ doesn’t know if he can handle it.” Yamcha shrugged and folded his arms again. “So I’m going around and getting some stuff said, because I’ve seen the afterlife and I don’t really want to be having these conversations there.”

Bulma hugged him. Yamcha staggered back for a moment, not expecting the sudden contact, but he scooped her up and held her to his chest the way he knew she used to like. She was crying and his throat closed up. “Don’t be like that,” she whispered. “You guys have had trouble with bad guys before, and you always came out on top. You’ve trained so hard, done so much, you _can’t_ be outclassed by a glorified cicada. And if we all die I’m gonna haunt your ass in the afterlife.”

Yamcha grinned and held her tighter. “You’re right, as always. Thanks, B.”

She pulled back and smiled at him, a little waterier than before. “Damn right I’m right. I know what I’m talking about.” She propped her hands on her hips. “So who’s next? You said you were getting stuff off your chest with people, right? So who do you have left to talk to?”

“Well, I’ve been doing them in order of difficulty.” Yamcha ticked people off on his fingers. “Roshi was first–to thank him for teaching me so much. Then Goku and Krillin, for being my friends for so long. Then Puar, for raising me.” There had been a lot of tears there, between both of them. “Then you–you’ll be happy to know you were the second most difficult person to work up the courage to talk to.”

Bulma puffed with pride. “Hell yeah. So wait, who’s the last one then?”

Yamcha could feel his face prickle with heat. “Tien.”

“Wait, really?” Bulma frowned. “I would’ve thought it was, like, a girl you wanted to confess your undying love for before you–” she faltered. “Well, died.”

“I mean, that…” Yamcha shrugged. “That _is_ kind of the gist of what I have to say to him.”

It took a second, but Yamcha watched as the pieces fell into place and Bulma’s face _shone_. “Wait, what? Really? Oh my God, you’re in _love_ with him?” Yamcha grinned shyly, his whole face red. “When did this happen? Details! Actually, wait, was this before or after we stopped going out for good?”

“Uh.” Yamcha faltered. “I didn’t _notice_ my feelings until we stopped going out for good? But I don’t actually know how long they were there.”

She sighed. “I guess that’s all I can hope for, then. Oh my God, you _have_ to tell him. Right now.” Bulma started shoving Yamcha towards the door. “Go! Go! Get out of here! If you don’t make out with him by the end of the day I will kick your ass!”

~~~

Tien was exactly where Yamcha thought he’d be–with Chiaotzu, by a riverbank. They’d been camping out for the last few days, ever since the Cell Games were announced. Tien had claimed he wanted to get some more solitary training in, but Yamcha knew him well enough to know he really just wanted to go camping. He was never happier than when he was surrounded by nature.

When Yamcha touched down next to their campsite, Tien smiled and asked if Yamcha wanted to spar with him. Yamcha accepted, heart fluttering at Tien’s smile. He gave Tien the best fight he could, and when they were both bruised and exhausted he accepted their invitation for dinner and a night’s sleep at their campsite. It was nothing fancy, which Chiaotzu apologised at least six times for, but Yamcha didn’t care. If he’d wanted fancy he wouldn’t have come to stay in the woods.

Chiaotzu went to sleep almost immediately after dinner, and Yamcha asked Tien if he wanted to go for a walk in the woods nearby. They walked for nearly an hour, chatting and talking about inconsequential things. And just as Yamcha had found the courage to tell Tien how he felt, as he turned to him and opened his mouth to say the three words he’d never said to anyone but Bulma, Tien kissed him.

It wasn’t very good. It was sloppy and awkward and Tien tried to pull away almost immediately. Yamcha grabbed his arms and wouldn’t let him, kissing him fiercely until his head spun. When he finally moved away, Tien stared at him with wide-eyed shock, a shaky hand brushing his lips. Yamcha just smiled and said what he’d meant to say.

Tien kissed him again.


	21. I Let You Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by no1fan15: "if you're up for requests my dude you know i'm always here for new tiencha content * finger guns * (( and the “I let you win" prompt seems promising ))"

Yamcha rolled up his sleeves. “I’ll fucking prove it. Fight me, right here, right now.”

Tien shook his head. “Yamcha, come on, you’re drunk. Just let it go already–”

“ _No!_ ” Yamcha lurched to his feet, pointing at Tien and glaring. “You–I _let_ you win that time, okay? I coulda beat you easy and I’ll fucking prove it.”

“Yamcha, I broke your leg that time.” Tien put his hands on Yamcha’s shoulders, intending to push him back into his seat. “You’re drunk, just sit down and–”

He cut himself off with a yelp as Yamcha grabbed his wrists and slammed him into the wall. “I said fight me, dammit!” He pressed Tien back, face inches from Tien’s and plastered with a shit-eating grin. “Unless you think you’ll lose.”

Tien swallowed. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to hurt Yamcha, but he needed to get away from him and let him calm down. This wasn’t like him; Tien had gotten drunk with Yamcha a million times and never seen him this aggressive. But he was frozen, heart pounding in his chest, eyes flitting around Yamcha’s face. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Yamcha’s grin widened. “Ha. Told you so.” He loosened his grip and started to back away, and something in Tien snapped and the next thing he knew he was the one pinning Yamcha to the wall. Yamcha’s eyes were huge and bewildered as they stared at Tien. “What the hell? Get off me!”

“Still think you could take me?” Tien asked, watching Yamcha struggle. He had to admit, it was quite entertaining. Just like old times, the two of them fighting it out, Yamcha being half bluster but with enough talent to back it up, Tien being in charge as much as he could and completely lost half the time. Even if Yamcha had more alcohol than blood at that point, it was still familiar enough.

At least until Yamcha grinned and jerked his hips forward into Tien’s. “Don’t know, but I’d be willing to find out.”

Tien all but threw himself backwards, crashing into the table. “Th-that’s not what I meant,” he stammered. “It’s late, and you’re drunk. You should go to bed.”

Yamcha pouted. “Come on, that was funny.”

“Yes!” Tien gave a strangled laugh. “Funny! Right! A joke! Okay! Time for bed now, goodnight.” He turned and ran for his room. Someone else could deal with Yamcha’s drunk ass for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you want to help me out [here's a link](https://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
